First Contact
by Kal Venku
Summary: The Prologe of my actul crossover.


The Iron Phoenix dropped out of hyperspace in the mist of the nebula where the Citadel Station was located. The Mandalorians weren't shocked at its size; they've seen holos of the Death Stars that dwarfed their Executer-class Star Destroyer flagship. But the Turian Mandalorian was amazed at it's size. He looked out the view port, saying, "Wow, that thing is huge."

"Yeah, it's pretty big. But the Basilisk is around the same size." Eyayah chuckled, looking out at the station, calling the flagship of the Mandalorian fleet by name. "It just is bigger in height, or whatever the space term is."

"Don't look at me, first time in space." Eniryt said, looking back at Eyayah.

"Unidentified ship, this is Citadel Control. Identify yourself or be destroyed." The control officer said.

"Look at them, making demands. How cute." Eyayah laughed, knowing he won't be heard. "Wait until they see our fleet."

Venku smiled. "Citadel Control, this is Captain Venku of the Mandalorian Empire, piloting the Iron Phoenix. We would like to open contact with the Citadel Space."

The controller was quiet for a few minutes, most likely talking to his boss. "I hate bureaucracy." Venku mumbled out loud to his friends.

"Yeah, too damn slow to react. By the time they were finish, we would have had our fleet here and half of their fleet destroyed in a few minutes." Eyayah said, waving to the ships of the Citadel Fleet.

Eniryt looked out to the cluster of ships out in front of them. They were small compared to the ships of the Mandalorian Fleet. He wasn't alive at the time of the small fleet conflict that his grandfather watched helplessly. But he heard stories from his father who was young when the Mandalorians destroyed the colony fleet. He said it was over in a few minutes, with most of the frigates destroyed and a cruiser disabled. He shook his head, coming back to the now.

"Captain Venku, this is Citadel Control. You are authorized to land in hanger bay 381, we will guide you in. You will be greeted by guards, and a guide to take you to the council. Citadel Security would like to know if you would be bringing weapons with you."

"We are. Will that be a problem?" Venku asked, letting the control tower to fly his ship in.

"No problem, C-Sec just wanted to be sure or not. They will be with the guards there." Citadel Control said. "Do you copy?"

"Iron Phoenix copies all." Venku said, rolling his neck. He got up and walked to the back. "Alright, boys. Pick you weapons and get ready to show who we are."

Eyayah chuckled and said, "Oya!" He stretched, and stood up. He put his clone helmet on and fixed his kama and cloth pauldron around his neck.

Eniryt donned his helmet, shaped differently from his Mandalorian comrades, but still had the T-shaped visor.

Venku felt the ship land, he opened the hatch and walked down the ramp, his jet-black armor shining in the hanger lighting, he looked at the guards, and chuckled. "Just humans, some Turians." He said, walking towards the guards. He cradle his EE-3 blaster carbine and had a sword hanging from his hip.

"Wow, humans here too? What a surprise." Eyayah said, following Venku in his phase two clone commander armor. He carried his DC-15 long rifle that he had since he was in the Republic Grand Army, and rested it on his shoulder pauldron.

Last came Eniryt, in his green Turian modified Mandalorian armor, and carried his own blaster rifle, a BlasTech Imperial Stormtrooper rifle. He flanked Venku's right while Eyayah flanked Venku's left. "I can't tell if they are scared shitless, or confused." Eniryt said, laughing.

Eyayah chuckled, seeing what Eniryt was talking about. "I think scared shitless at that fact that there are three armored warriors walking towards them, and confused that one is Turian."

"I like that I scare them shitless. Give me more time to shoot." Venku said, emotionless. "Let's keep this clean. No shots fired first if this turns bad."

"Yes, Alor'ad." Eyayah confirmed, dropping his blaster from his shoulder to the other hand. The movement made one of the humans jumped a little.

"Of course, Captain." Eniryt said, standing still.

Venku stood there, hooking his blaster to his belt, and putting his thumbs behind his belt. He stared at what looked like the lead guard, who was Turian. The guard flinched, looking away from the Mandalorian's gaze. Venku smiled, "Who's in charge here?" He finally asked, looking at all the guards.

"I am. Garrus, C-Sec. I am to check all weapons. Just as a precaution, I hope you understand." Garrus said. He was another Turian who just walked in. "Also, what is the purpose of your visit?" He asked, approaching the Mandalorians.

"My leader, Mandalore, wants to open talks with the Citadel." Venku said, looking at Garrus. "And his people want to start working as mercenaries and bounty hunters."

Garrus stopped in front of Venku, looking at him. "Mercenaries? Bounty hunters? Are you serious?" He asked, staring at the three Mandalorians.

"Yes. Now, may we skip the weapons check? Because we have more weapons than you realize." Eyayah laughed, looking at Garrus. Just to show him, he raise a fist and popped out his hidden wrist blade.

Garrus watched as the blade retracted back into the Mandalorians wrist gauntlet. "Ok, just give me a list of weapons you three have."

Venku sighed. "I personally have my blaster, my sword, flamethrower, rocket darts, poison darts, wrist blade…"

A guard stopped Venku. "You're kidding, right?" He asked, looking at Venku. "Tell me you're joking."

"I wasn't finished." Venku said, looking at the guard. "Rocket launcher, jet pack, and a couple grenades."

"Same here." Eniryt said, looking at Garrus. "Except for the sword."

"Um, I have my blaster rifle, blaster pistol, the wrist blade, a knife and a couple grenades, flash bangs and frags." Eyayah said. "Not the assault type."

"Ok, so you three have three fire power of a platoon, don't you?" Garrus asked, looking at Venku.

Venku thought for a second, before answering. "Give or take, yeah." He chuckled out loud, letting the guards hear it.

"Wait until you see our star ships, boys. You think we're scary." Eyayah laugh, looking at the guards. "You're in for a shocker when you see one of those."

Venku shook his head. "Don't provoke them, please." He asked over the private comm. "May we go?"

"Yeah, you may go. I would like to see you boys in action one day, but not on the other side." Garrus said, walking away. He waved to the guards who walked away.

"Have a nice day, lads. Hope to see you again." Eyayah said, watching them go. Venku looked at Eyayah. "What?"

"You like teasing people that are afraid of you." Venku said, walking towards the door.

"So?" Eyayah asked, following.

"So, what now?" Eniryt asked, following Venku.

"We find this guide." Venku said, noticing there wasn't one.


End file.
